All I Want
by singing potatoes
Summary: Another sorato i came up with. R+R please!!!!


Well I'm back with another sorato. *Wow I'm starting a lot of these but not really finishing any of my old fics* Oh well. Hope you like this. I guess it's set just before 02. Or whenever Sora stops playing soccer. There's a little bit of Tai dissing in this, but I don't mean to cause any offence. I like Tai just as much as anybody... J  
Anyway on with the fic. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon   
  
  
All I Want.  
  
"Quick pass it here, I'm open!" I screamed as I ran down the pitch full speed.  
Tai kicked it to me and dodging the sliding people I managed to make it to the goal area. I saw Tai running up behind me ready to receive the ball if I decided to pass. I wasn't going to. Or at least I hoped I wouldn't have to. This was my last soccer game before I gave up for good. I kept the ball close to my feet dodging the last person in front of me and bringing my foot back I sent the ball flying towards the goal with as much force as I could manage.  
"Score!"  
I ran off the pitch with the rest of the lads. I wanted to go off in true soccer style, but somehow pulling my shirt up over my head and screaming like a mad man didn't seem like such a good idea.  
We'd won the game and I'd scored the winning goal. Yes this was the best, last soccer game I could've hoped for.  
"Great game Sora, Tai." Matt said jogging up to us.  
"Thanks man!" Tai said "I was great wasn't I?"  
"Yeah... you weren't bad either Sora." He said, laughing at Tai's expression.  
"So you guys wanna go celebrate our amazing win?" I asked.  
"And your last match for the team." Tai added in.  
"Sure why not." Matt said. "It'll be fun."  
"Just let me grab my stuff okay."  
I walked over to my bag and picked up my water bottle turning to face Tai and Matt. I watched as they started their own conversation. Turning back around I grabbed my stuff and put it into my bag. 'Man is it ever hot!' I rolled my top up and tied it in a knot, just how Mimi had shown me. Grabbing my bag I headed over to Tai and Matt.  
"I'm ready when you guys are!" I called out walking up to them.  
"We're ready, let's go." Tai grabbed my bag. "I guess I should do the gentlemanly thing and carry this for you, right?"  
"If you want Tai." I laughed shaking my head. "You coming Matt? Cause I know for a fact the pizza place can't sprout legs and walk over to were we are." I turned round to see Matt's eyes nearly falling out of his head.  
"What's up with you?"  
"Nothing, nothing" He said shaking his head and running to catch up with us.  
"You were just day-dreaming, weren't you Matt!" Tai said, punching him in the arm.  
"Shut your mouth Tai, unless you want me to close it permanently." He whispered.   
"Well it's sure nice to see you two getting on again." I laughed. "Now can we get going please I'm starving. Soccer really takes it out of you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We arrived at the Pizza house and looked around for a table. I couldn't see any of our other friends in there so we had to wait for a table.  
"Oh man I'm so hungry."  
"Yep, well there aren't any tables Tai, so you're gonna have to wait and stop complaining."  
"Who would have thought it could be this full."  
"Guess everyone else had the same idea we did."  
"I guess."   
My stomach started to rumble so I tried to place the bag over it to stop the noise escaping. Too late.  
"Sora you okay. You really are hungry aren't you?"  
"Yeah, guess I'm really starting to sound like Tai now aren't I?"  
"Just a bit, but I won't hold it against you." Matt said smiling down at me.  
"Hey!" Tai exclaimed.  
"I'll be back in a minute." Matt called as he made his way through the crowds of people.  
"Where's he off to?" I asked.  
"Who knows." Tai said looking around the room. "Aww man, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"  
"Eww Tai, that's disgusting!"   
"Or a little defenseless dog!"  
"Tai stop it, how could you even think about eating a dog?"  
"You eat cows don't you?"  
"Yes but they're not dogs or horses, that's just sick!"  
"We talking about Tai's mind again, cause if we are, I agree!   
Come on I found us a table."  
We started follow Matt, listening to Tai complaining as we went.  
"Here you go." Matt said moving out of the way so I could sit down.  
"How'd you manage to get this table? I thought they all were taken."  
"Just used the old Ishida charm." Smiling at me, he slid himself down in to the booth and picked up the menu.  
There were only two menus at the table and Tai had managed to grab the other one before me so I leaned over to look at Matt's. I saw Tai smirk as I did this and bury his head in the menu, laughing and trying not to make it obvious.  
"What's up with you?" I asked as Tai looked up at Matt.  
"Nothing, absolutely nothing."   
I turned to face Matt, who looked like he was blushing.  
"Matt?" I started to ask when he called the waitress over, glaring at Tai the whole time.  
"What can I get you dears?" The young woman asked before looking down.  
"Oh my gosh!" I heard her exclaim, quickly moving her head down to face her note pad.   
"Looks like you can use your charm without even trying." I whispered to Matt. He turned his head quickly to look at me, catching my lips with his own as he did. I felt the electricity run through me, then realized what I was thinking, I pulled away quickly blushing like mad. Turning round, I decided to find the table very interesting. 'I can't believe I felt something.'  
I heard him ordering his food so I tried to shake the feeling out of my head. 'It's just Matt 'I kept telling myself, 'just Matt, nothing to get upset about, so what if I just felt something when we kissed. No stop it Sora, it wasn't even a kiss, we just brushed lips that's all.' Trying my best to believe what I'd just told myself I turned to the waitress, who was currently flirting with Matt. 'I will not get angry and punch her lights out. She is the waitress, she's going to bring us our food. She's just like every other woman on this planet. She fancies Matt, but why does it bother me so much. I don't like him like that, do I?'  
"Sora? Sora, you going to order today?" I heard Tai asking, as I snapped myself out of my daydream.   
"Sure, sorry. I'll have a Margarita thanks."  
The waitress left flashing Matt a sexy smile as she walked.  
"Man, how do you do that? I mean you weren't even trying and she was falling at your feet."  
"Some people just have it Tai." He said, smirking at the boy.  
"Yeah but it doesn't work on every girl does it Matt?"  
"Would you shut up, Tai!"  
"Stop insulting me then!"  
"You two are acting really weird today." I said shaking my head. "What's up with you anyway?"  
"Nothing." Matt said almost before I could finish.  
"That's right, there's nothing wrong, nothing wrong at all."   
"Tai, I'm warning you!"  
"What Matt, I'm not going to say anything, I'll just let you carry on blushing and pretending like nothings going on by flirting with every cute waitress that comes along."  
By this time Matt looked like he was about to kill Tai.   
"Okay guys, whatever's up with you today can you stop talking in code and start getting on?"  
"Sure." They said together, Matt still glaring at Tai and Tai still laughing at Matt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That was delicious!" Tai said, rubbing his stomach with one hand.  
"Yeah how was my pizza Tai?"  
"Great thanks."  
"I still don't understand why you let him have half of your pizza. Are you going to make him pay for it or something Matt?"  
"You would do that would you Matt?"  
"No Tai. Hey you know what I was reading the other day. A book about Blackmail, and the laws against it, Tai."  
"That's very interesting Matt, you want to know what I was reading? How people shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Especially when they're about how you feel about another person. Like how you feel about..."  
I watched as Matt leapt out of his chair and had his hand over Tai's mouth faster than lightening.  
"I said shut up Tai. I'll tell her when I'm ready."  
He released Tai from his grip giving him a death glare as he returned to his seat.  
"Sure you will Matt, and how long have you felt something for this person?"  
"Tai, I'm warning you!"  
"Will you two just tell me what on earth you're talking about!"  
"Sorry Sora, you're gonna have to ask Matt on this one. I'm off before he does me any serious harm."   
"What a shame."  
"You know Matt you're not making me want to keep quiet about this."  
Matt just glared at Tai and we watched as Tai walked over to the door.   
"Hey Tai!" I called. "There's that little thing you have to do, called paying."  
"Matt?" He yelled back. Matt just glared at him even more and Tai laughed as he walked out the door.  
Matt motioned for the waitress to bring us our bill.  
"Why are you paying for him?" I asked.  
"Thought I'd be nice." He said getting the money out for the pizza's.  
"Well at least let me help you. Here."  
"No that's okay. I've got enough."  
"So just because you've got enough doesn't mean you should pay for it all."  
He put the money on the table.  
"Save it Sora. I don't mind really."  
"Matt I'm not letting you pay for all three pizza's."  
"To late." The waitress came over and collected the money. Winking at Matt as she did. I felt my blood boil again. 'Stop it Sora.'  
"Fine if you won't let me pay then at least let me treat you to an ice-cream or something?"  
"Okay you get me an ice-cream if you want."  
"Great, now come on." I said grabbing his hand and making my way out of the booth.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
We got to the ice-cream booth, which was just down the street.  
"What do you want?" I asked turning to face him. Matt though was currently looking down at our hands. I looked down to only to realize that I'd never let go of his hand from the pizza place. Blushing I dropped his hand and faced the man at the ice-cream booth.   
"I'll have a 99 thanks."  
"Okay, two 99's please."  
"Coming right up young lady."  
"You know you really don't have to do this, the pizza's were just my treat that's all."  
"Yeah well I feel bad about you having to pay for all three of them, so just call it easing my conscience okay?"  
"Alright then, if it'll make you feel better."  
Smiling I paid for the ice-creams. Then following Matt, we went to sit on a bench.  
"Thanks for this Sora."  
"That's okay. So what's going on with you and Tai then?"  
"Nothing."  
"Matt you paid for his pizza and you let him eat half of yours. There is definitely something wrong."  
"Honestly it's nothing."   
"Matt don't lie to me."  
"Okay, okay, Tai just found out something that I didn't want anyone to know and now he's using it to his advantage."  
"Whatever he found out can't be that bad."  
"Believe me it is. Well it's not bad but it is. Oh it won't make any sense to you."  
"If you tell me it will." I said smiling sweetly at him. Being best friends with Mimi did have its advantages.  
"I can't tell you Sora. I'm sorry."  
"Aww please, you know you want to."  
"Yeah I do, but you'd freak out completely, I know I did."  
"Matt you're making no sense at all now."  
"It's bad but it's not, it made you freak out and it'll make me freak out? What is it?"  
"Come on."  
"Ehh?"   
"My treat now."  
"What do you mean?"  
But before I could make him explain I was dragged off by the arm down the road.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Here we are."  
"You're taking me ice skating?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay but you do know I'm going to have to treat you to two ice-creams after this?"  
"That's the plan." He said smiling and paying for the skates.  
I laughed as I fastened up my boots.  
"You know anyone would think you like hanging out with me."  
"Well you're better company than Tai, and Joe has a test so..."  
"Ohhh, get back here Yamato Ishida!"  
"You'll have to catch me!"  
"Oh I will!"  
I jumped onto the ice rink and started to skate after him. It was quite busy today so I had to find him in the crowds of people.  
I spotted him over at the side of the arena. Skating at full speed I made my way over to him. I laughed as he saw me coming through the people and watched as he tried to set off again.  
"I've got you now Yamato!" I yelled laughing as I grabbed him round the waist, stopping him from skating off.  
"So what do I do now? Are you ticklish?"  
"No, but I know for a fact that you are!" He said grabbing my arms with one hand and tickling me with the other.   
"Ahh no Matt, stop it please. I'm supposed to be getting you."  
"I know, but that's not allowed."  
"Stop it, stop it. I'll scream!"  
"Okay, but only if you promise to stop chasing me."  
"It was your idea."  
"Okay then, stop listening to my ideas."  
"It's a deal."  
He let go of my waist and I listened to him laughing as I got my breath back.  
"You know I'll get you later for that."  
"No you won't, because you promised you wouldn't."  
"No I promised I wouldn't listen to anymore of your ideas."  
"Ah, that one back-fired."  
"Afraid so." I smiled at him.  
"Come on lets skate."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That was fun."   
"It was wasn't it, but you still owe me two ice-creams."  
"You're worse than Tai."  
"Hey!" He pouted at me. "Don't say stuff like that."   
'He looks so cute when he looks at me like that. Okay it's official, I have a crush on him.'  
"Sora, Sora you still in there?"  
"Huh oh yeah sorry. An ice-cream."  
"Two ice-creams."  
"Two ice-creams then. What do you want?"  
"A twister."  
"And?"  
"And you can treat me some other time. That way it gives me an excuse to come call for you tomorrow." He said blushing slightly.  
"Matt, you don't need an excuse to come call for me, I love hanging out with you."  
I smiled and shook my head.   
"A Twister and a Calypso this time, please."  
"Okay, one minute please."  
I felt as Matt walked up behind me, reaching over my shoulder to take his ice-cream. I could feel his breath on my neck as he said his thanks and handed the man some money.  
"Hey, I said my treat."  
"It's just one ice-cream."  
"Then let me pay for the pizza and ice-skating."  
"Sora come on."  
"Yamato."  
"Okay, okay I'm sorry. Look you can give me the money."  
"That's better."   
I took my ice-cream and we went back to sit on the bench we were on before.  
Finishing my ice-cream I turned to look at him. 'He really is everything I could ask for in a boyfriend, but he'd never be interested in me. Why do I have to have a crush on him?'  
"Sora?"  
"Hmm?"   
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
"Sure but don't go getting any other ideas okay?"  
I watched as his face seemed to twist in confusion.  
"Sora I wouldn't..."  
"Matt relax I'm joking, I know you wouldn't do anything I didn't want you to."  
I stood up and watched as he sighed.  
"Matt what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." He laughed.  
"Okay."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As we walked together, we seemed to get closer and closer. 'Oh I wish you'd just hold my hand. Just so I know what it feels like. It doesn't have to mean anything.'  
Sighing I continued to walk. A few seconds later I realized I was walking alone. I turned to find Matt staring over at the park. I walked back over to him.  
"Matt, what's wrong?"  
"Can I show you something?" he asked quietly.  
"Sure."  
He took my hand and led me towards the park.   
'Yes', was all my brain could scream out at this moment in time. 'Yes'  
'He's holding my hand, so what if it doesn't mean anything, so what if he's just leading me towards the park. He's holding my hand, not anyone else's.'  
We stopped at some trees and he turned to face me.  
"Promise you won't laugh?"  
"I promise."  
"This way then." He led me through the trees which took a lot of work. He held branches back for me and pointed to upturned roots, but never once let go of my hand.  
We stopped in front of a few bushes again.   
"Can you hear water running, or am I going mad?"  
He smiled at me.  
"You promise?"  
"I promise Matt. I won't laugh at you."  
He held up the last of the bushes to reveal the most amazing sight I had ever seen. I gasped at its beauty.  
In front of me lay a river and to the left side of the river, a waterfall.  
"Oh Matt, it's beautiful. How did you ever find this?"  
I looked over to him. He had a dazed look in his eyes.  
I watched as he walked over to a rock and sat down and then followed as he motioned me over.  
"My mum brought me here once. I don't really remember it, but one thing I do remember is her spinning me around under the waterfall." He laughed a bit at this.  
"It's the only thing I really remember about her."  
I smiled.   
"It must be a nice memory to have."  
"Yeah. Please promise me you won't show anyone else this unless you truly care about them."  
"I won't Matt. Wait... you care about me?"  
"Of cause I do Sora, who wouldn't?"  
I sighed again. 'At least he cares for me, it's better than nothing I guess.  
We sat there in silence, just listening to the steady trickle of water.  
'It's amazing how your feelings can change so much for someone in one day. If Tai had asked me the other day if I had any feelings towards Matt apart from those of friendship, I would've laughed, but now. Spending just one afternoon with him. Having him share his memories and this place with me. It's like I've seen him for the first time.'  
"I really do care for you Sora, I mean that."  
"I care for you too Matt."  
  
'I wish it were more Matt.'  
'I wish it were more Sora.'  
  
"Come on." He said pulling me up.  
"Were we going?" I asked.  
"You'll see."  
"More surprises?"  
"Not really but..."   
I realized were we were and what he had in his hands.   
"Matt, no. Matt don't. I don't want to get wet. Matt stop it!"  
Too late I was covered in water and Matt was laughing his head off.  
"Okay now you're really gonna get it. Get back here."  
I ran after Matt, kicking up water as I went. He turned round to face me and it turned into a full on water fight. Five minutes later and we were both soaking wet and sat in the lake together.  
"I don't think that was a good idea. Your mum night get mad at me for getting you wet."  
"Nah, she won't mind. She likes you."  
"That's alright then."   
"Huh?" before I had chance to react he'd splashed me again. I stood up and started to chase him over to the waterfall. 'It's a good job the lake isn't deep.' I thought as I continued to chase him.   
We both ended up under the waterfall, splashing each other repeatedly.   
"Okay, okay I give up. I give up!" I called over the noise of the water.  
"Good, cause I don't think I could get much wetter."  
"Me either." I laughed. "Come on we better get going."  
I turned to leave when I managed to get my foot caught on a stone. I fell.  
Screaming out as I fell to the river, I felt two strong arms wrap around me bringing me back up and freeing my foot from the loose rock. I looked up to see two deep blue eyes staring back at me. His hair was clung to his face, and water droplets fell off his nose to the river below. I smiled. It was like he was always there for me when I needed him. He'd gotten me through so many tough times in my life and he always seemed to understand me. I caught my own balance and steadied myself looking up again. I noticed that his eyes hadn't moved away they were still looking deep into mine. Like he was searching them for answer, but couldn't find it yet. I felt him move closer to me and his arms move hesitantly to my waist. I froze. What was he doing? He couldn't possibly feel something for me, could he? I waited maybe it wouldn't happen. I wanted to run right now, run away from this. So what if I had feelings for him. What if they stopped? What if we broke up, I'd loose the only person that understood me, understood how I thought.  
All my thoughts were put away though as I felt his lips on mine. I gasped at the feeling. It was like heaven in a kiss. He was hardly touching my lips but I could feel it. I was in love with him. I always had been and it had taken me this long to figure it out.   
I kept my eyes shut as he pulled away from me. Opening them slowly I looked up at him to see him almost backing away.  
"Sora, I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have..."  
"Matt."  
"Yeah?" His eyes were shut tight and his hands were clasped together at his sides. I walked slowly through the water. This was what I wanted.  
I leaned forwards and brought my lips to his. Almost smiling as he leant forwards bringing his arms around me.   
This was what I wanted.  
  
Yay it's finished. Well it took me forever so please R+R so I know what you think. If enough people review I might do an epilogue to finish it off properly.   
I know I skipped around in the fic a lot but I couldn't be bothered to write what they saw as they walked. And sorry to any Tai fans again, but he was being evil. Blackmailing pour Yama. J  
Hope you like it.  
R+R  
Luv Claire   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
